They're gonna Avada us when they find out
by charliesbyfarmyfavoriteweasley
Summary: The War is over. Hermione disappeared 4 years ago and Charlie Weasley has been dating someone for the past 3 and a half years, but almost no one knows who she is. What will they do when they find out who she is and what else he's been hiding from them.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. It's all J.K Rowlings. it mostly follows the books, but not everyone who died in the books is dead in this story. I hope you enjoy =)

It had been almost six years since the defeat of Voldemort and the wizarding world was well on its way to recovery. But not all was as happy as it could be for the Weasleys and Potters because it had been 4 years, 3 months and 16 days since Hermione Granger had disappeared leaving behind only a note that said she might be back someday, she loved them and not to miss her. She had disappeared the day after Harry and Ginny's wedding, and the only person who might have an idea of why she decided to flee wasn't talking. That person was her ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley.

The two had gotten together right after the war ended and were together for more than a year and a half when she had fled. But Ron didn't seem devastated at what had happened; in fact he almost immediately began dating Lavender Brown again.

Despite the fact that most of the Weasleys, the Potters, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were devastated that she had disappeared they slowly began to adjust to life without her. Harry and Ginny now had two children, James and Albus. Fleur and Bill also had two kids Victoire, and Dominique. Fred and George were engaged to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, and they had opened up several new WWW locations. Molly and Arthur, were the same as always though they had more money now. Percy had moved to the United States and was doing well for himself there. Remus and Tonks had Teddy and were constantly arguing about whether or not to have another child. Sirius's name had been cleared and he had begun dating Hestia Jones, who had been his long time girlfriend before he had been sent to Azkaban. Charlie was still in Romania and had been seriously dating someone for the past three and a half years, though only Bill, Fred and George knew who she was and they weren't telling which annoyed Molly to no end.

But that was about to change.

It was a warm and lazy Sunday at the Burrow. The Weasleys, their significant others, Potters, Lupins, Sirius and Hestia were all gathered for lunch. It was a bi-weekly ritual that had started not long after the war had ended. The grandkids were playing in the yard, where Fleur and Ginny could be seen hovering not too far away chatting with Hestia, Katie and Angelina. Molly was, as usual, in the kitchen cooking something delicious. Arthur was talking with Tonks and Harry about the Auror Office. Sirius and Remus were giving the twins their thoughts on a few of their new products for the shop. And Ron and Lavender had disappeared almost an hour ago.

Soon enough Molly gathered everyone up to eat outside at a very long table seeing as it was very cramped inside for all of them to sit. Everyone sat down and dug in and began their own conversations. Lunch was almost over when an owl swooped down to Molly. She quickly opened the envelope and began reading, and three sentences in she started squealing gathering everyone's attention.

"What is it dear?" Arthur asked his wife.

"Charlie's asked us all to come to Romania next week for two weeks," she said excitedly while she continued to read the letter.

"How are we supposed to get the time off at such short notice?" asked Ron.

"Actually," Bill interrupted, "Fred, George and I put in the requests for all of you a while ago. Charlie didn't want anyone to have to opportunity to say no." Everyone just kind of looked at him.

"Why would any of us say no?" asked Ginny. Bill just shrugged, he had no idea what Charlie was up to.

"Maybe will finally get him let us meet that bird he's been seeing," Sirius laughed; it had long ago been accepted that no one outside the four Weasley's who already knew would ever meet Charlie's girlfriend.

"He won't need to," Fred said absent mindedly.

"Why not?" asked Hestia, voicing the question everyone wanted to know. Bill and George glared at Fred, they did not want to tell their mother Charlie was living with her.

"Umm… no reason," George said quickly. Molly fixed them all with a glare but they continued to stay silent. When they wouldn't respond everyone began to talk about going, and where they would stay and what his girlfriend would be like.

Soon enough they all parted ways in order to get ready for the work week and their trip to Romania.

A week later they had all gathered again at the Burrow in order to portkey to Romania. Charlie would be meeting them on the other end. After a few hours of rushing panicking and last minute packing the portkey left whisking them all away.

When they landed they were in a large yard that seemed to go on for miles in every direction. There was a tan house behind them. It was very large and had a wrap around front porch. Everyone was stunned they all thought Charlie lived in a tent on the Dragon Reserve. They heard a deep chuckle behind them and all turned around to find Charlie standing there. He was immediately engulfed in many hugs hello and bombarded with questions.

"You live here?"

"Where's your girl?"

"Why are we here?"

"What haven't you been telling us Charlie?"

"Okay, okay. One at a time," he laughed. "Yes I live here. She's a bit detained at the moment though I promise you will meet her soon. You're here because I missed you and I have a few things to tell you. And I may be dead before the end of the day with all the things I haven't been telling you. But we will get to that soon. Come on I'll show you where you're staying." And with that he began walking towards the house. The others followed even more curious than they were before. He quickly showed them all to their rooms and told them to meet in the living room and he'd tell them everything.

So half an hour later they were all gathered in the living room waiting for Charlie. He came in a few minutes later with a very familiar looking girl behind him.

"Hello again," Charlie said. "I believe you all know Hermione."

Hope you enjoyed =). please review =)


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. It's all J.K Rowlings. it mostly follows the books, but not everyone who died in the books is dead in this story. I hope you enjoy =)

Thanks for all the reviews, favoriting and story alerting! Heres the next chapter.. Hope you enjoy it =)

The silence was deafening. Charlie and Hermione both looked nervous to see their reactions, but almost everyone was too shocked to say anything. They were just gaping at the girl they hadn't seen in more than four years. She was different. Her once bushy hair hung straight around her shoulders, and it seemed darker than before. She was now toned and tanned, and if her face hadn't looked the same it would have been difficult to recognize her. She held herself with confidence that she hadn't had before she left. She seemed like a completely new person.

It was a good five minutes and still no one had broken out of their shocked states, so Fred and George decided it was time to end the awkwardness. They stood from their place on the couch and engulfed Hermione in a huge sandwich like hug.

"HERMIONE!" They chorused, "WE MISSED YOU!"

"You saw me last month you prats," Hermione laughed. This interaction seemed to break everyone out of their trance like states. Needless to say chaos ensued. Many questions were heard along with most of them attempting to hug her at the same time. Charlie had moved away as to not get trampled by anyone, and he and Bill were having a quiet conversation while everyone greeted Hermione, except for Ron. And then the questions and comments started.

"Where have you been?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you write?"

"What happened?"

"You look bloody fantastic!"

"How are you?"

"We missed you!"

Hermione wasn't even attempting to answer anything because as soon as one questions was asked another followed directly after. She looked slightly overwhelmed and Charlie decided to help her out.

"OI!" he yelled gathering their attention, "How is she supposed to answer anything if you don't shut it?"

"How about we all sit down and I'll explain, though I can't guarantee I'll tell you everything," Hermione said. People grumbled at the thought of not be told everything but sat down anyways. They wanted to know what happened to her to make her just pack up and leave. Once everyone settled down, Hermione took a seat in between Charlie and Bill and said,

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What are you doing here at Charlie's?" asked Ginny. She looked like she knew exactly why she was there but wanted it confirmed. As if sensing what she was thinking Hermione smirked and Ginny and replied,

"I live here." Causing Ginny to squeal and those who were already in on the secret looked amused.

"Why would you live here?" Ron asked rudely. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Well, my ever so charming other half asked me to move in with him about a year ago and I accepted," she told him and sat back waiting for the explosion that was bound to happen any second.

"Wait. Are you saying," Harry started, "that you're Charlie's super secret girlfriend?"

"That's me," Hermione smiled and Charlie wrapped his arms around her.

"YOU'VE KNOWN WHERE SHE WAS ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" Molly yelled at her second eldest, and then she rounded on three of her other sons, "And you three knew as well and didn't tell us, when you knew how much we wanted to know where she was and if she was okay!"

"It wasn't-"

"Our place-"

"To say-"

"Anything about-"

"Where she was." The twins told her. "Besides we only found out a year and a half ago. Bill's know since she left!"

"Thanks for ratting me out," Bill grumbled and looked apologetically at his family. "She asked me not to say anything."

"William Arthur-" Molly started but was cut off.

"It's not his fault! I didn't want anyone knowing where I was. I had every intention of going back to England after a few months. I didn't want to be bombarded with owls or worse visitors when I just wanted to be alone for a while. I confided in Bill and Charlie why I wanted to leave and that I didn't want to be found for a while, so helped me get set up here and things just fell into place from there."

"But why did you.." Sirius interrupted Remus,

"We'll get back to that. First there's something far more important that needs to be addressed," He actually looked serious for once, but paused dramatically and then he continued,

"Where on earth did you get that deliciously fit body?" followed by an over exaggerated flirtatious wink and smile. Remus snorted at his question, and Hestia hit him upside the head, though she could keep her mouth from forming a smile. Surprisingly both Hermione and Charlie cracked up at the comment.

"If you must know," Hermione said, "Dragon taming does wonders." The room gaped at her.

"You, Hermione 'bookworm' Granger, tames dragons," Lavender said disbelievingly. Hermione threw a glare at her that made her recoil.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said coldly. Charlie hugged her tighter knowing she wanted nothing more than to curse Lavender into oblivion. "I've been taming dragons for the better part of the last four years. I took a year off, but I went back a few months ago."

"Why did you take a year off," asked Katie. She had been watching the other occupants of the room and noticed that Bill, Fred and George looked shocked by this news, so obviously they were not as in the loop as they had thought they were.

"Just wanted a break," Hermione said off handedly. Everyone just nodded but Bill could tell she was lying, and could tell that she and Charlie were hiding something. Bill had noticed Charlie stiffen when the question had been asked and was now shifting nervously from his seat on the couch. He made a mental note to corner him later and find out what the hell was going on.

"So how did you two get together?" Remus asked.

"Well we had gone down to the pub after work with some other people from the Reserve. And we started playing drinking games, and this one," Charlie said, pointing at Hermione, "is an extreme light weight."

"I am not!" she protested.

"Yes you are," chorused Charlie, Bill, the twins, Ginny, Sirius and Harry. Her only response was to stick her tongue out at them.

"ANYWAYS. Hermione was rather intoxicated and went up to the bar to get water. When she didn't come back after a few minutes I went to look for her. There was this guy there trying to hit on her, and by the looks of it get into her pants. And being the gentleman that I am," several people snorted "I went over to make sure she didn't do anything stupid."

"So being the smart one that he is," Hermione cut in, "decided that instead of talking to me or him and tell the guy to bugger off that he'd come up and kiss me, rather passionately, and then introduce himself as my boyfriend. The other guy was dumbfounded and Charlie led me away before he could even say anything."

"So then I took her home, and she avoided me for two weeks, which is quite a feat seeing as we worked together, lived rather close to each other, and had some of the same friends. Somewhere in that two weeks I realized I needed her in my life, so I cornered her in the hatchery."

"I tried to escape but the git stole my wand and magically locked the door."

"So I told her how bad the past two weeks had been without her and that I wanted to be with her. Apparently she thought the same thing because instead of answering me she just attached herself to my lips and we've been together ever since," Charlie smiled.

"But you never broke up with Ron," Angelina said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What other things has Ronald been telling you," she sneered.

"He said you just took off without saying anything to him, no note no nothing," Hestia told her. The rest of the room was wondering what really happened.

"I'm not surprised, lying is right up your alley now, isn't Ronald?" Hermione snarled. She was visibly becoming more angry by the minute and looked like she was about to blow. Charlie was whispering in her ear trying to calm her down with no success.

"So then what did happen?" Harry asked looking suspiciously between his two friends. Ron visibly gulped and looked like her was trying to disappear.

"Well it doesn't really ma-matter anymore, does it?" he stuttered.

"You don't want them to know how I found you at Harry and Ginny's wedding?" Hermione asked viciously. "You let them think I just left you and that I was the one at fault. Well news flash Ronald nothing stays a secret forever."

"Hermione.." Ron started miserably.

"Don't you 'Hermione' me. I was not the one SHAGGING my ex in a broom closet at my best friend's wedding!"

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. It's all J.K Rowlings. it mostly follows the books, but not everyone who died in the books is dead in this story. I hope you enjoy =)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favoriting and story alerting! Heres the next chapter.. Hope you enjoy it =)**

Everyone's heads snapped to look at Ron after Hermione's outburst and most of them were glaring at him. But Ron wasn't the only one who was looking guilty a terrified looking Lavender seemed to be trying to disappear also. Both Molly and Ginny looked like they were going to blow up at any minute, but surprisingly neither of them were the first to shout.

"I HAD TO GO FOR FOUR BLOODY YEARS WITHOUT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Harry yelled at him. He had been devastated when Hermione left he had wondered for months what had happened, and why she didn't confide in him. Both Ginny and Molly were now yelling at Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? HOW DARE YOU? I SHOULD CURSE YOU!" were a few of the things be yelled at him, but it was hard to make out because both women were yelling at him at the same time.

Arthur was giving him a disappointed look he hadn't thought Ron would do that to someone, especially not Hermione she was like a second daughter to the Weasley's. Sirius and Remus were having similar thoughts. They had always thought of Hermione as a friend/daughter figure in their lives, and neither had taken her departure well.

Most of the other girls were glaring daggers at Lavender having figured out that she was the girl. Most of them were disgusted with her. The entire wizarding world had known Ron and Hermione together, so it was obvious to them that she just hadn't cared about the repercussions.

The twins were thinking of all the new, and some of the untested products they could use on their brother. They had known Hermione and Charlie were together, but they had never learned the reason for her sudden departure.

Bill was the only one not looking or glaring at Ron, he was actually staring at Hermione with a shocked look on his face. She had told them that she and Ron had broken up and with the death of her parents not even a month earlier that she had just wanted to get away for a while. He had assumed they had had one of their infamous rows and that they would be back together in no time. A year later he had been shocked to learn that Charlie and Hermione had been dating for a while. It was all starting to make sense though. Why Hermione had been so willing to just up and leave to a different country. Why Charlie always showed her that she was the only girl in his life and definitely the only one he wanted, and why he always looked the slightest bit angry whenever Ron was mentioned. How could he have not seen it before?

Charlie was now successfully calming Hermione down who appeared to be looking more and more embarrassed by her outburst. Once he calmed her down he decided it was high time to get the rest of his family to calm down as well.

"OI!" he yelled successfully gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Look I know you're all upset and angry with Ron, but for right now can we just move on. Hermione and I want to have a good two weeks with you all, not an angry and tension filled one."

"Oh of course Charlie," Molly said smiling, and then turned to Ron and in a much sterner voice said,

"We will discuss this later."

There was an awkward silence.

"Why doesn't everyone go unpack and then come back down for lunch in like an hour?" suggested Hermione.

"But I want to know what information that we will get could kill Charlie by the end of the day," pouted Sirius, "because what you just told us definitely wasn't it."

Everyone looked curious now having remembered Charlie's earlier statement. He shifted uncomfortably and Hermione paled slightly.

"Look we'll find out later, I'd rather not kill him before I've had lunch," Bill said, and he got a few chuckles from that. Everyone agreed and made their way upstairs, but Bill lagged behind until the only people in the room were Hermione, Charlie, and Bill. After a few minutes of silence Bill spoke,

"Alright what's going on? You two are hiding something, something big. Hermione would never take a year off just for a break and you two both look anxious. Not to mention Charlie panics every time you get slightly angry."

Charlie and Hermione exchanged a look. They should have known they wouldn't have been able to fool Bill. Finally Hermione nodded, and beckoned Bill to follow her. They made their way upstairs and down the end of the hall the family was not staying. They came to a door almost at the end of the hall and came to a halt.

"Before we tell you anything you have to swear not to tell anyone else until we want them to know, and you can't be mad at us," Hermione said sternly. Charlie was pale as if he was dreading Bill's reaction to whatever they were about to tell him.

"Okay…" Bill said hesitantly, wondering what they could possibly be hiding. She somewhat reluctantly opened the door and led them inside.

Needless to say Bill was extremely confused when he walked into the room. It was a light green color, and the ceiling was a light blue, with what appeared to be twinkling stars. But once he began to really look around things began to fall into place.

"Charlie? Does this mean what I think it means?" Bill asked but not really prepared for the answer.

"Yes," was Charlie's only response. Hermione walked over to the two men cradling a small bundle in her arms.

"Bill, I'd like you to meet Shannon Rose Weasley, your niece," Hermione said looking anxious. Bill was in shock. He hadn't suspected this at all. How did they hide the fact that Hermione was pregnant from him? Had he not been around to see them? But then he realized that today was the first time he had seen Hermione in over a year.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Bill, while simultaneously taking the little girl into his arms.

"It's complicated," Charlie told him, and then continued after shooting a small glare in Hermione's direction, "I didn't even know until she was almost five months pregnant."

"I already told you I was sorry," Hermione retorted, "I freaked out, it had nothing to do with not wanting to tell you, I just didn't know how you'd react and I got scared."

"What are you talking about?" Bill questioned.

"Hermione left me when she found out she was pregnant. She freaked out thinking that I wouldn't want her anymore and that I'd want nothing to do with Shannon. I didn't find out until she collapsed at the Reserve and they called me because I was her next of kin," Charlie explained. "They told me that she had overworked herself and stressed herself out and that she needed to take it easy and stop working with dragons, or it would have serious side effects for the baby. I was kind of in shock that she said baby, so I asked the healer to clarify and she told me that Hermione was nineteen weeks pregnant," Charlie was rambling at this point so he didn't think twice about what he said next, "I almost fainted, I mean come on, how often does someone tell you your wife is pregnant."

Hermione smacked her forehead at Charlie's stupidity. Did he even realize what he just said?

"YOU GOT MARRIED!" exclaimed Bill and Hermione was thankful that there was a silencing spell on the room. Charlie looked like a deer caught in headlights when he finally realized what he let slip.

"There goes our plan," Hermione said almost sounding amused rather than annoyed.

"What plan?" Bill asked now he was curious.

"We were going to tell everyone were engaged, and then have a small ceremony with them present, but now you know were already married," Hermione said.

"But why now?" Bill is just full of questions today, isn't he?

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Hermione questioned Charlie who seemed to be frozen.

"You can," he mumbled not looking at his brother. He felt incredibly guilty for not telling Bill this. Bill had always been there for him and he hated lying to his older brother.

"Well," Hermione began slowly, "We wanted everyone to know before baby number two comes along in November."

"You're pregnant," Bill said more to himself than anyone else. He passed Shannon over to Charlie and swept Hermione into a hug, "Congratulations." Bill was excited for his brother and sister-in-law.

"So you aren't angry with me for not telling you about all of this?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Nah, I'm too happy for you to be angry at you," he laughed, and the two brothers hugged now that Hermione was holding Shannon again, who was still sound asleep.

"How are-"

"You going-"

"To tell-"

"Everyone?"

The three turned quickly towards the door to see the twins standing the in door frame with smirks on their faces and extendable ears in hand.

**Good job those of you who guessed right, it was indeed a kid. I know that pretty much everything they've been hiding was revealed this chapter, but there are still secrets out their, and the rest of the weasley's reactions so there is still much more to come. **

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Did you miss me?**

**I see no reason for silly explanations.. on with the story... **

It was the morning that everyone was leaving for Romania and Remus was asleep on the couch when he awoke with a start. There was someone sitting on his chest giggling. He opened his eyes to see his almost 5 year old son sitting on him. Today Teddy was sporting his signature turquoise hair and to Remus' surprise his eyes were his natural deep chocolate brown color so similar to… no he wouldn't, no, couldn't think of her. Remus was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard,

"Daddy, mummy said you had to make me breakfast," Teddy smiled down at his father. Remus gently lifted his son off his chest and replied,

"Why don't you go and get dressed and we'll see about breakfast alright?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically and ran as fast as his little legs would take him back upstairs.

Remus stretched out as he sat up, the couch was old and uncomfortable and he was sure he would be in pain all day if he didn't find some kind of pain relief potion. He sighed as he thought about why he was sleeping on the couch… again. Tonks had kicked him out last night after they had argued, yet again, about whether or not to have more children. He understood that Tonks wanted Teddy to have brothers and sisters but she would never understand that he had already gotten lucky about not passing his affliction on to his offspring, and he wasn't willing to put another child at risk.

It seemed like they were having the same arguments they were having five years ago before she had gotten pregnant with Teddy. She thought he was being ridiculous because there had never been a case reported of lycanthropy being passed down through genes. And as always he pointed out it was because werewolves usually didn't have children.

He could hear her upstairs getting herself and Teddy ready to go today. He was hoping that this trip would distract her some by seeing one of her oldest friends for the first time in a few years and meeting his ever elusive girlfriend. Though Remus couldn't deny he was also quite curious about the girl who had tamed the dragon so to speak. When the order was still needed and Charlie would come to England for meetings he was always telling stories about his latest conquest or one of the many girls from girlfriends past. Remus had thought that Charlie would be an eternal bachelor and was surprised when Charlie came home a year after Harry and Ginny's wedding accidently letting slip he had been seeing someone for almost 7 months.

It was then that Remus realized how many people were keeping secrets from each other in their unconventional family. No matter who asked him the only person Charlie would confide in about his girlfriend was Bill. Harry and Ginny had been keeping tight lipped on the rumors that they would soon be becoming a trio instead of a duo. Ron wouldn't say anything about Hermione's sudden disappearance and flew off the handle anytime someone brought her up to him. Fred and George hadn't been around much supposedly inventing for the shop though they hadn't released a new product in months. Percy had pulled a Hermione and disappeared only to send a 20 word letter saying he moved to America and wasn't coming back. Sirius had suddenly fallen off the radar and was completely denying it every time someone asked him about it. And they only seemed to continue from there.

Though his friends and family were not the only ones keeping secrets; He had been keeping a huge one from Tonks. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her because he did, he just didn't know how. That had been over four years ago and he still hadn't grown the balls to tell her yet. Though she didn't know he was keeping something from her it was a major part of the reason why he was regularly sleeping on the couch.

Speaking of the couch, he couldn't sit there any longer so he heaved himself up and padded over to the kitchen. He put on a strong pot of coffee and began searching the cabinets for something for breakfast. He had just begun cooking bacon and eggs when the floo roared to life and Sirius popped out.

"Morning Moony!" Sirius said enthusiastically though he frowned when he only got a grunt in response. "Another night on the couch then?"

"Fourth time this week," Remus replied gloomily, he picked up the two coffee mugs he had just poured and handed one to Sirius, who took the mug silently. Sirius began to study his friend. Remus looked far more worn out than when he has seen him two days ago. There were large shadows under his eyes like he hadn't really slept in days. He almost looked like the full moon had just passed but that was not the case. What really stood out though was the look in his eyes. He looked defeated as though he had given up on something. It had replaced the look of hope that had been there since that day four years ago, it had been slowly fading for quite some time now, but it looked like Remus had finally given up.

_Flash back_

_It was the day after Harry and Ginny's wedding, and Sirius was at the flat he was sharing with Hestia when an ecstatic Remus had apparated right in front of him and Hestia who were on the couch being completely fascinated by the TV Hermione had bought him for his birthday. To say they were startled by Remus' sudden appearance would be an understatement but as soon as Remus looked him in the eye he was on his feet. He hadn't seen that look in his friend's eye in 21 years. It hadn't been present when he married Tonks, or even when Teddy was born. It was a look of pure happiness reserved for two people and two people alone, and one of them was long dead. Sirius hardly dared to believe it was true, he was about to asked when Hestia beat him to it. _

"_Did you find her?" Hestia too was on her feet waiting to hear what Remus had to say._

"_I FOUND HER!" he yelled with a huge smile on his face, "I can't believe I was so stupid all the facts were right there. She was right under my nose the whole time. I'm surprised Moony didn't sense her actually. The more I think about it the more stupid I feel, the eyes, her intelligence, her birthday! They all fit!" He was rambling now and Sirius was getting impatient and cut him off,_

"_It sounds like we know her," Remus nodded, "So WHO IS SHE?" Sirius yelled. Remus let out an overdramatic sigh, it seemed as though he was channeling his inner Sirius just to annoy the real one. Sirius was just about to ask again when Remus answered,_

"_Hermione Granger." Sirius and Hestia were shocked into silence; Sirius even stumbled backwards onto the couch in his shock. _

"_Hermione, Harry's best friend, that Hermione," Sirius choked out, "is your daughter?" _

_Remus just stood there nodding with a happy grin on his face too elated by the fact that he has finally found her to do anything else._

_End Flashback_

That had gone over to the Burrow not an hour later so that Remus could talk to Hermione, only to be devastated to find that she had left without a word to anyone but Bill and Charlie who wouldn't say anything. He had been heart broken and threw himself into searching for her with everyone else.

Sirius was still observing his friend. He like so many others had thought Remus' daughter had perished with the rest of the McKinnon family all those years ago despite never finding a body, but for the most part Remus had never given up hope that she was still alive. It was cruel how fate had finally allowed him to find her again just when she disappeared from their lives for what seemed like forever. He hated watching the life in Remus die all over again like it did when Marlene died. He knew Remus hadn't told Tonks that he had been married before, and could understand why he hadn't, but from looking at his best mate now he thought it might be time to broach the subject with her, and he decided to tell Remus that.

"Remus," Sirius said, in an tentative yet uncharacteristically serious voice, causing the werewolf to look at him sharply, "Do you think it's time maybe you told Tonks about Marlene and Hermione? I mean what if she comes back?" Remus sighed, the defeated look even more evident in his eyes than before. Then he responded so quietly that Sirius almost didn't hear him.

"She's gone Sirius, just like Marly, she's gone and I can't dwell on it anymore, it hurts too much," he paused for a moment and then continued in a louder voice, "I failed them both. I love Dora and I love Teddy, but I can't do it anymore. I already lost Marly and Hermione. DORA ALMOST DIED FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!" he was yelling at this point, all the sadness and frustration that had been eating at him since that awful day in 1981. With Remus's outburst neither he nor Sirius heard the approaching footsteps. "I AM NOT WILLING TO PUT HER OR TEDDY IN DANGER BY HAVING ANOTHER CHILD! I GOT LUCKY THE FIRST TWO TIMES AND I AM NOT WILLING TO LOSE _ANOTHER_ WIFE AND CHILD!" he was panting heavily as he tried to compose himself.

"What do you mean another wife and child?" a shell shocked miserable voice came from the doorway.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

**Now i'm sure you were expecting me to put up the continuation from the last chapter, but i did tell you there were more secrets and while this is mainly Charlie/Hermione there will be other story lines involved. Dont hate me. Please Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Hello, this isnt as long as id like it to be but i thought i needed to give you guys something! Hopefully my schedule will get less hectic soon so i can update more! Thanks for all the reviews!

**~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$^*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()**

The three turned quickly towards the door to see the twins standing in the door frame with smirks on their faces and extendable ears in hand.

The twins looked like the cats that caught the canary. You would think that people would learn to stop underestimating them, they had always been perceptive and they are the successful business owners to a multi-billion galleon empire, but, sigh, it seemed as though they would never learn. They like Bill had realized something fishy was going on, they knew Hermione too well to believe that she willingly took a year off for no reason. Charlie being ten times more protective than usual had also set off their radar so when they noticed Bill stay behind to try and confront Hermione and Charlie, they decided to stick around too. Never being ones who were good with being left out of the loop dissolutioned themselves and followed them upstairs and down the hallway. They figured it would be too risky to try and get in the door with how quickly they were trying to get Bill inside so they could close the door, so they whipped out the extendable ears so they could eaves drop.

To say what they heard wasn't what they were expecting would be an understatement. The twins were shocked and stood frozen for a good two minutes before they shook themselves out of their stupor. They quickly began listening again to hear Bill yell,

"YOU GOT MARRIED?"

They continued listening, but after they heard Hermione say she was pregnant again they couldn't stay outside the room any longer. They opened the door to see their brothers hugging, though Hermione and Shannon were hidden from view by the two. They smirked at each other realizing that no one in the room knew they were there and decided to make their presence known.

"How are-"

"You going-"

"To tell-"

"Everyone?"

The shock on the three adults faces were priceless causing the twins to double over in laughter. That broke Hermione out of her stupor she quickly walked over and shoved them further into the room so she could close the door and ward the room.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Hermione demanded, though she didn't look nearly as frightening as usual with the little bundle in her arms.

"You know how we don't like being out of the loop Granger," George smirked.

"Or should we say Weasley?" Fred intersected as he carefully extracted his niece from her arms and began to coo at her. Hermione sputtered at the two whether it was for listening in, or for taking her daughter out of her arms, while Charlie grinned, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Weasley," Charlie responded kissing her on the cheek, "she's been one for a year and a half now." It was the twins and Bill's turn to sputter now.

"A year and a half? Why are we just hearing about this now? I mean I knew you were getting engaged I was there when Charlie bought the ring, but why didn't you invite us, or even tell us?" Bill demanded. Charlie and Hermione both looked sheepish.

"We didn't have a real wedding," Charlie began, "we got engaged right after I got back from England that year, we kept in under wraps for a few weeks and when we told our friends we went out to celebrate, we ended up getting drunkenly hitched that night. It's not the worst thing in the world, but we didn't want to tell you guys that. We were," he paused as he shared a glance with Hermione, "or rather, are going to have a legitimate wedding next Friday." He paused again to let the information sink in. To say Charlie and Hermione were shocked and more than a little confused at the next statement would be a bit of an understatement.

"Pay up," George said in a gleeful whisper, he had taken Shannon from Fred and didn't want to wake her up by shouting. Bill and Fred sighed in unison and both pulled some galleons out of their pockets.

"So what did George win?" asked a slightly amused Hermione, who was watching George like a hawk, much like she had been when Fred had Shannon.

"Well," Fred began, "When Mum got your letter we figured something big must have happened to make you finally let everyone else in on the secret."

"So," continued George, "we made a wager as to what it was."

**~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()**

******I'm working on two more chapters right now so hopefully they'll be up soon.. as well as possible revisions to this chapter as i don't know if i like it or not.**

******Review Please and Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you miss me?**

**~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$^*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()******

"Dora," Remus breathed out as he spun quickly around to see his wife's mousey brown hair disappear from view as she retreated quickly up the stairs. He vaguely heard Sirius yell that he was going to take Teddy over to the Burrow for breakfast. But he was off after Tonks like a shot; he had to reach her before she could ward him out of their room. He had to explain himself to her. Whether he was ready or not it was time to tell Tonks about Marly and Hermione.

When he finally caught her she had been just about to close their bedroom door. He was able to force the door open wider and keep her from shutting him out. Thank goodness for werewolf strength!

After a few minutes Tonks finally stopped trying to close the door with Remus's body still in the way causing Remus to unceremoniously fall into the room. He righted himself quickly to see his wife sitting on their bed shaking violently in silent sobs. Remus walked over and wrapped his arms around her only to be quickly pushed off with a wand in his face.

"Don't touch me," Tonks snapped. Remus sighed and held his hands up in defeat. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to tell Tonks about Marly and Hermione. Yes he had already grieved for them once, but finding out that Hermione Granger was his Hermione and then having her cruelly ripped away from his life was like finding out Marly died all over again. He had made peace with Marly's death and had had no intention of ever bringing it up again. He had recently begun to resign himself to the fact that he would probably never see Hermione again.

"Just let me try and explain," he started, but was quickly cut off by an irate Tonks,

"EXPLAIN WHAT REMUS? THAT YOU HAVE ANOTHER WIFE YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT? A DAUGHTER? YOU HAD A WHOLE OTHER FAMILY AND YOU NEVER DEEMED THAT IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO MENTION TO ME? WHY NOT? AM I NOT AS GOOD AS YOUR OTHER WIFE? DO YOU NOT LOVE TEDDY AND I LIKE YOU LOVED THEM? WHY ARENT YOU OUT THERE WITH THEM AND BEING…"

"BECAUSE SHE IS DEAD!" Remus yelled as he grabbed Tonks by the shoulders to get her attention. He dropped his hands quickly and sunk back onto the bed and continued in a broken whisper. "She died and I wasn't there to protect her. My daughter was gone without a trace, most thought her to be dead as well. I was out for a night with the lads to celebrate that Lily was pregnant with Harry. I only had four months with my baby girl. FOUR MONTHS BEFORE I FAILED HER AND HER MOTHER."

Remus was breathing heavily. He hadn't spoken of what had happened ever. When he found out that the Mckinnon house had been attacked he went there immediately only to find the Dark Mark hanging eerily in the sky with a ruined house in front of him. He had searched through the rubble to find their bodies hoping it was all a mistake and they were somehow alive or had gotten out, but most of the house had been burned and he only ever found Marlene's body. The funeral was small and quiet and Remus disappeared for two months afterwards. Looking back it had probably been part of the reason Sirius thought he was the spy. When he had come back is was quiet, cold and distant. He could see now how it would have been so easy to seem like he was the spy. He continued to berate himself silently until he remembered why he was thinking about this in the first place and lifted his head to scan the room for Tonks.

She was still standing there just as she had been since he had grabbed onto her shoulders just staring at him with a confused expression on her face. She didn't know whether to be angry with Remus or to pull him into a hug because of the loss he had dealt with.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly as if not to wake the wolf that she knew was lingering just below the surface.

Remus sighed, "Because I don't like to think about them, how I failed them, or how it took me seven years to realize that my daughter had been right under my nose the whole time only to lose her again before I ever got to tell her."

Tonks was incredibly confused by this statement. Her thoughts were running 1000 miles a minute. What did he mean lose her again? I thought they died, or wait, didn't he say most thought she was dead? She must have been taken and placed somewhere else, but what females did he know that were around enough that Remus should have noticed the similarities? Then it clicked.

"Hermione," Tonks breathed out and looked to Remus for confirmation who only nodded looking miserable. She too had been upset when the young brunette had disappeared, but she had never understood the utter agony that Remus seemed to be in for the first few months after she left. She thought back realizing that the time Hermione disappeared was when Remus has started to withdraw into himself and away from her. Remus's voice broke her out of her revere.

"I had it confirmed the day after Harry and Ginny's wedding that she was my daughter. I was going to tell you about it after I had talked to her, but when I went to the Burrow she was gone and I was devastated all over again. I couldn't bring myself to tell you when the very thought of her was killing me, talking about it would have made it so much worse. It was September 19, 1999 that I first had any inclination that she was my daughter. I had always known that Hermione's birthday was in September just like my Hermione's was, but it never dawned on me that it was the same day, and the same year. Marlene must have sent her away with something that had her basic information on it when the Death Eaters attacked." Remus broke off here, he couldn't say anymore due to how choked up he was.

The next minute he found himself wrapped in Tonks' warm embrace sobbing into her hair as he held her close. She was still mad at him, but she couldn't watch him beat himself up anymore. She whispered comforting things in his ear while he calmed down. When he finally looked up and met her eyes she said,

"I'm still angry that you kept this from me Remus and we will talk about this," she paused for a moment before continuing, "and we will revisit the idea of more children. But right now we are going to go to Charlie's, meet his super-secret girlfriend and then when we come home were going to find Hermione. But you as still in the dog house." Remus knew by the determined glint in her eye that this conversation was far from over and that she had every intention of getting her way, but he could only nod in response as she pulled him down the stairs and into the floo.

**~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$^*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()****~! #$%^&*()**

****** More to come! Please review!**


End file.
